Holly Connor
Holly Connor is the Pound Puppies' owner. She is Robert and Sandra Connor's daughter, Katrina Stoneheart's goddaughter, and Brattina Stoneheart's foster sister. In Season 1 of the TV series, Holly used to be the owner of her own puppy pound. Appearance Holly is the same age as Brattina, only that Holly is six months younger than her. In Season 1, she had brown hair in a bouffant haircut, wore a coral-pink headband, an aquamarine long-sleeve shirt, a pink plaid skirt, blue sneakers, pink socks, and a blue scarf. In Season 2, she is older than her Season 1 counterpart. She now has longer hair, wore pants, and no longer wears her trademark scarf. Holly still keeps her pink headband. ]] Personality Despite the fact that she is Katrina's godchild, Holly is a kind and purehearted girl. She is also a good friend and loving owner of the Pound Puppies and helps them every step of the way. Holly always knows when her evil guardian goes too far. She is always concerned for those who are hurt or injured and shows sympathy to those whose feelings are hurt by Katrina Stoneheart. She shares a special bond with Cooler since How to Found a Pound. She acts like a surrogate mother-figure to the Pound Puppies, especially Whopper and Bright Eyes. Holly is also smart and can come up with a solution to help her puppies. In one episode, she is shown to have a crush on a boy named Mervin. However, when Mervin is never seen again, Holly prefers not to be interested in romance. History Holly was a good friend of Millicent Trueblood who helped her found a puppy pound. After Millicent died, Katrina inherited Millicent's house while Holly inherited Millicent's puppy pound and the Pound Puppies. Ability Since Holly has a pure heart, she is granted with Puppy Power. Puppy Power allows Holly to communicate with the Pound Puppies and will also warn them when danger comes around the corner. Trivia * The only episode Holly was not present was The Rescue Pups/Goodnight, Sweet Pups. * It is unclear whether Holly's biological parents are dead or alive. * Her biological parents were going to appear in a flashback in an episode of the original TV series but the idea was dropped. * Her full name is Holly Connor, even though her last name is never revealed in the TV Show * In a color promotional artwork photo, Holly is seen wearing forest green shoes instead of her sneakers. * Ami Foster, who provided the voice of Holly, was known for her role as Margaux Kramer in the 1980's TV Series, Punky Brewster. Gallery Howler and Holly.JPG|"Step right up and pick out your puppy!" Holly Gets the Bill.JPG|"I owe that much?!" Holly and Cooler 3.JPG|"How's that?" Holly and Pound Puppies covered in Goo.JPG|"Yuck!" Holly and Tuffy.JPG|With Tuffy Bright Eyes and Holly.JPG|"Could Bright Eyes be the Star Puppy?" Angry Holly 2.JPG|"She can't go out with Mervin." Holly_and_Mervin_2.jpg|"Let's dance, Mervin." Holly_and_Zazu.jpg|"Who are you?" Upset Holly and Pound Puppies.JPG Amazed Holly and Pound Puppies.JPG Holly, Whopper, Cooler, and Sparky.JPG Bright Eyes and Holly 2.JPG Holly with a scratching post.JPG Holly and Whopper .JPG Whopper and Holly.JPG Holly and Howler 2.JPG Holly 2.JPG Holly and Howler.JPG Fun with Holly and Howler.JPG Can Can Holly and the Pound Puppies.JPG Cooler and Holly.JPG Serious Holly.JPG Holly and Whopper Bath.JPG Bright Eyes and Holly.JPG Holly and Cooler.JPG Disheartened Holly.JPG Angry Holly 3.JPG Happy Holly.JPG Holly Crying.JPG Angry Holly.JPG Holly and friends.jpg Holly, Teensy, and the Pound Puppies.jpg Jerry, Blue, Holly, and the Pound Puppies.jpg Scratchy, Holly, and the Pound Puppies.jpg Blue, Holly, and the Pound Puppies.jpg 43.png Victory.png Angry Holly.png Wolfe chasing bright eyes.jpeg HNI 0034.JPG 20180116 164801000 iOS.png Angry Holly.png Which character design should be used for Holly if the TV Show is remade? The 1986 Design. She looks very adorable. The 1987 Design. I like Holly better when she has longer hair. It doesn't matter as long as Holly's in the show. Do you think Holly should have been adopted by nicer parents instead of Katrina? Yes, a nice girl like Holly shouldn't be treated like a slave. No, because the show should've never been interesting. I don't know, it doesn't matter whether Holly lives. Do you think Holly's biological parents should make a regular cast appearance if the show is remade? Absolutely! I never get a chance to see them in the original series. No. It's better if Holly lives with her evil guardian. Undecided Who should own the puppy pound if the TV Series is remade: Holly or Katrina? Holly should own the Puppy Pound. At least it didn't look like a prison. Katrina Should own the Puppy Pound. Ummm..... Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Orphans Category:Pound Owners Category:TV Series Characters Category:Children Category:Siblings Category:Staff members of Holly's Puppy Pound Category:Users of Puppy Power Category:Geniuses Category:Holly's Family Category:Howard's Family Category:Cooler's Family Category:Nose Marie's Family Category:Bright Eyes' Family Category:Howler's Family Category:Whopper's Family Category:Singers Category:Rivals Category:Lovers